Iludian Faction
Quantuaria : Iludian Faction The followers of Iludia and their territories are situated in the western half of Quantuaria. Most of their lands are focused on natural improvements, as well as institutions dedicated for the Defenders. The Iludian Faction is made up of 3 Continents and 1 Group of Islands. Vrio-Babela Continent Lakshen Meadows * Climate: '''Polar Tundra * '''Population: '''Very Low Density Zone * '''Landmarks: Polst Shallows Laimana * Description: '''This average town is located on a high elevation and has a traditional look. It is best-known for its "Crystallized Ice Formations" and for being the home of a well known group of Celeste Defenders. * '''Climate: '''Polar Highland * '''Population: '''Mid Density Zone * '''Landmarks: Frozen Cove | Yss Snow Forest Gamumeda * Description: '''Being health and lifestyle conscious, the Iludians dedicated the lands of Gamumeda for medicinal practices, studies, and manufacturing medications. The cold weather helps the medical technologists maintain the quality of their products. * '''Climate: '''Polar Icecap * '''Population: '''Mid Density Zone * '''Landmarks: Tabbris Town | Gilles City | Craige Snow Plains | Bleakmoor Meadows O'Rue * Description: Situated strategically between the mountains and near the ocean, the province focuses on agriculture, mining , livestock, and fisheries. This is where the supply of the whole Iludian Faction comes from. * Climate: '''Continental * '''Population: '''Low Density Zone * '''Landmarks: Tryreb Square Sien C'lu Forest * Description: Located between Laimana and Scoverio, the forest is known for its large variety of flora and fauna. It is also rumored to house different Aberrations that can't be found anywhere else in Quantuaria. * Climate: Humid Tropical (Wet) * Population: '''Aberration Zone * '''Landmarks: Fileid Depths Holdemir * Climate: '''Polar Tundra * '''Population: '''Mid Density Zone * '''Landmarks: Grvisseavaria Kingdom Vorgesnal * Climate: '''Humid Subtropical * '''Population: '''High Density Zone * '''Landmarks: Geshir Plains | Krudrix Palace North Clemevela Continent Gracenote * Description: The capital land of the west, and the home of the Iludian Artifact. Most that live in Gracenote are Defenders, as well as the appointed Preservers of their faction. The structures situated in this land are considered as ancestral, and some of it are used for tourist attraction. * Climate: '''Humid Tropical (Wet and Dry) * '''Population: '''Very High Density Zone * '''Landmarks: Greendenn City | Slientfolde Cliffs | Slyshire City Arde Banque * Description: The trade center and major business capital of the faction can be found in this location. Most mercantile zones are situated in this place, and most item prices here range from the cheapest up to the most expensive. * Climate: '''Humid Tropical (Wet) * '''Population: '''High Density Zone '''Scoverio * Description: A land dedicated for education and training institutions. The entire city is mostly dedicated to students, scholars, and researchers. Only a few people are allowed to give in this city, mostly features of the place's contributors. * Climate: '''Humid Tropical * '''Population: '''High Density Zone '''Fimenesia * Climate: '''Dry Semiarid * '''Population: '''Mid Density Zone * '''Landmarks: Cerkc Cliffs Certa Desert * Description: '''This large aberration zone located in the desert has a picturesque look to it. Even though it has a potential of a good tourist spots, it is also the home of the most dangerous species of aberrations. The town nearby this desert is known for the quality of its weaponry and metal works. * '''Climate: '''Dry Desert * '''Population: '''Aberration Zone * '''Landmarks: Fallmore Town | Mellun Chasm Ashland * Climate: '''Dry Semiarid * '''Population: '''High Density Zone * '''Landmarks: Mosire Drylands Foribus Vanitas * Description: The most technologically advanced zone in Iludian territory where different researchers and scientists gather. The most popular invention that came from Fribus Vanitas is the "HIVE Communicationi System". Using the system, Iludians were able to contact with each other from faraway places using the device they dubbed as the "Buzzer". Besides inventing devices, the people here also researh on the improvement of Magic Artes using the method of Magic Chants. The island of Foribus Vanitas has a natural flow of Mana going around it, making the place strategic for its use. * Climate: '''Mana Storm * '''Population: '''Very Low Density Zone '''Gusternet * Description: '''A controversial island fortress that was previously used by the ancestors to conduct forbidden practice of Magic. The fortress is currently closed to the public as it emits an ominous and dangerous Mana flow. * '''Climate: '''Mana Storm * '''Population: '''Aberration Zone '''South Clemevela Continent Altaminque * Climate: '''Tropical (Wet and Dry) * '''Population: '''High Density Zone * '''Landmarks: Chained Mountains | Zilyhist Point Metan Floue * Climate: '''Coastal Subtropical * '''Population: '''High Density Zone * '''Landmarks: Strahms Coast Esmait * Climate: '''Coastal Subtropical * '''Population: '''Mid Density Zone * '''Landmarks: Emerald Jungle Lunacartes * Description: The Iludian military posted training barracks, and built-up highly defensive structures in Lunacartes as it is situated next tothe border that separates the two factions. People tend to call this area as the "Conflict Zone". * Climate: '''Coastal Subtropical * '''Population: '''Aberration Zone '''Oswon Prye * Climate: '''Humid Continental * '''Population: '''Very High Density Zone | Aberration Zone * '''Landmarks: Stea Crossings Xastrary * Climate: '''Subarctic * '''Population: '''Aberration Zone * '''Landmarks: '''Neaba Fortress '''Fleosia * Climate: '''Humid Continental * '''Population: '''Mid Density Zone * '''Landmarks: '''Osnor City '''Praghish * Climate: '''Subarctic * '''Population: '''Low Density Zone * '''Landmarks: '''Calryn Town '''Skein Tagrie * Climate: '''Polar Highland * '''Population: '''Mid Density Zone * '''Landmarks: '''Fusmain Center '''Calkas * Climate: ''' * '''Population: Aposdas * Climate: ''' * '''Population: * Landmarks: '''Uscea City | Crescent Garden Mausoleum '''Panspor Sector * Climate: ''' * '''Population: * Landmarks: '''Veleigh Lagoon '''Wairun Isles Zyrez Province * Climate: ''' * '''Population: * Landmarks: '''Lush Pinnacle | Azeth Slopes | Uqlon Islands '''Senyuki * Climate: ''' * '''Population: * Landmarks: '''Withered Summit '''Hollybrook Range * Climate: ''' * '''Population: